


A living legend, two piglin hybrids and... a normal kid?

by sammylotic



Series: My Sun and Stars [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is a great friend in this :), Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil control your hybrid kids, Philza Angst, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Runaway!Technoblade, Sickfic, Techno and Wilbur are twins, Techno angst LETS FUCKING GO, Temporary Character Death, Tommy is there!, Wilbur is a fucking menace, Wilbur is sad, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylotic/pseuds/sammylotic
Summary: Philza was a living legend, he collected many different itens in his adventures between realms, but he never though he would also collect children.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: My Sun and Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050608
Comments: 81
Kudos: 850





	1. And living legend and his two menaces of kids

Philza was a living legend, a hybrid who conquered the whole world at a very young age. He explored the land surrounded by abyss and knew the Nether like the back of his hand, being well known for collecting the most rare resources and materials, making a high profit with whatever eccentric item he found in his adventures, people expected him to be a cold man, with no regard for anyone but himself, but most were surprised when the man ended up in their village, smiling softly and speaking with the most kind tone they ever heard. 

He chose to set himself near a small village, building himself a cozy cottage near a big lake, slowly expanding and making a small farm and a barn for the animals he collected. He still did services, often travelling to unexplored lands far away across the sea or between realms, most people knew him, but no one really visited the lone man, so when he heard small giggles coming from behind his barn, he was intrigued, walking around the building in light steps, turning a corner just to be met with two pairs of big eyes, the small giggles abruptly dying with the sigh of the blonde man, whose own wide eyes stared down at the two boys, clearly hybrids as well, none of them saying anything, just staring at each other for long seconds, until one of them broke the silence. The kids were obviously twins, if the similarities between them weren't enough to tell, the matching clothes gave it up, but the one who spoke up seemed to be a bit taller.

_“Is this place yours?”_ The childish tone made Phil smile softly, crouching down, so he could look at the boy in the eyes, taking the opportunity to analyze him better. The kid wasn’t older than six, with small tusks and wild pink hair and pinkish skin, he was covered head to toe with soot and seemed way too skinny for his age. A piglin hybrid, even if his features seemed more discreeter compared to the other boy, it was an easy tell if you took a closer look.

_“Yes, that’s my home. My name is Philza, and you are?”_ Phil made sure to keep his voice tone calm, still crouching down in an attempt to seem less scary, thanking the gods for choosing to hear his cape, now covered by the gray wings on his back. The boy who spoke up smiled brightly.

_“I’m Wilbur and that’s my brother, Techno!”_ The taller kid said pointing to his brother, who just shied away, shoulders tense and sharp eyes glaring at Phil, clearly not trusting the unknown man, gripping Wilbur’s hand a bit tighter, as if ready to bolt away in the smallest signal of danger.

_“It’s very nice to meet you two, now tell me, when was the last time you two ate?”_ The mention of food had the twins perking up, only proving Phil’s point, the poor things hadn’t eaten anything in a while. The man sighed and got up, adjusting his striped bucket hat, motioning for the two boys to follow him, getting out from behind the barn and walking to his house, paying attention to the light footsteps behind him, feeling himself soften just a bit more than he opened his front door, letting the two hybrids get in first, knowing very well that he wouldn’t let them go. The world didn’t deal well with hybrids, especially the ones from other helms, they would have lots of problems, if they were lucky enough to survive the creatures lurking in the dark nights.

  
  
  


His point was proven when he managed to get them to sleep over, making two beds for them to sleep comfortably, noticing how Techno let out a small sigh when he laid down in the soft wool, curling himself around the warm blanket that Phil got them. After the first night came another, and another and another, the time flew by and when they noticed, the living legend and the two kids had formed a small family. Wilbur adjusted very fast, clearly trusting Phil and willing to make himself comfortable in his life, Techno was a bit more hesitant, avoiding physical contact and mostly keeping himself secluded in the room Phil built for the twins, knowing they wouldn’t be going away anymore. After one year, both boys were comfortable enough to call him “dad”, which definitely didn’t make him cry when he heard it for the first time, but even after a few months, it still made Phil feel warm inside, smiling giddy at himself and feeling pride swell his chest when Wilbur would show him a new note he learned on the guitar or when Techno made progress in his sword fighting classes.

Getting the townsfolk used to the kids was a bit hard, normal people never dealt well with that they didn’t understand, so when Phil showed up with Techno and Wilbur in the village to buy a few supplies, he found himself being stared at every second, holding the boys close as he walked around the town square, choosing to ignore the weird glares his kids attracted, knowing that no one would say anything, even if Philza was a very calm and collected person, he found himself realizing how far he would go to keep those to safe. 

Phil would like to say his two sons were calm kids, but that would be a blatant lie, Wilbur had a knack for trouble and mischief, always pulling pranks on his dad and brother, and the man probably developed a sixth sense for trouble, managing to show up and drag Wilbur away from whatever menace he managed to get himself into, and Techno was… Well, Techno, definitely calmer than his twin, but still a menace, picking up fights with wandering monsters and diving into dangerous places that absolutely weren’t fit for a seven years old. So when the latter showed up at his doorstep one day, arms full of a goddam baby Ravager, Phil did nothing but sigh deeply, letting the kid in and proceeding to build a small stable in the barn on the following day, so the creature could sleep comfortably and getting thoroughly shocked when Techno showed himself to be very responsible, taking great care of the baby, who grew healthy and stronger with each year (and with a fucking painful bite).

The years went on smoothly, the two brothers adjusted well to the new life, but the problems started to appear when Phil had to leave for a travel, he was going to the End, the land surrounded by abyss and the ender kind, he absolutely refused to take the kids with him, the place was a death trap and even if respawn was a thing where they lived, he would never let his boys go through it, respawning was painful, your body dissolving and forming itself again was one of the worst things in the world, Phil had only gone through it once on his life, when his wings failed him, and he fell into a lava ocean in the Nether, and he could remember the pain perfectly. Most people grew used to it after a while, but he had come from an old hardcore world, where dying was permanent, he refused to die again, and up until this point, it was going very well. Thankfully, Techno and Wilbur managed to make friends with an old woman in the market, she sold one of the most beautiful tapestries Phil had ever seen, and he felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulder when said lady offered to take care of his boys while he was away, so Phil left for another adventure, his chest tight when the image of his boys became more distant as he flew away.

When they were around twelve, Techno practically had mastered sword fighting, he was better than most warriors Phil met in his life, the kid was fast and knew what to do in a fight, managing to defeat his own dad a few times and deciding to apply as a guard for the village. Being in a secluded area, away from big cities and kingdoms, the small village was frequently attacked by mobs during the night and the few guards had a hard time dealing with them, Phil thought he would have a cardiac arrest in the first times, always tagging along and watching as his kid, his little boy slashed throat rotten flesh and cackling bones, arrows barely missing him as he moved. But again, he never intervened, only watching from afar, he trusted Techno, and knew he would never do anything stupid.

Or so he thought, because only a week later, he decided to not go look after his son, staying at home with Wilbur, who was growing like a fucking vine, the boy was tall and at twelve years old, he was almost taller than Phil himself. The night stretched filled with the boy strumming his guitar while the winged man cooked dinner, until he hear someone basically pounding on his door, making Wilbur jump from his seat in the couch, running to the kitchen, where his dad had already grabbed his sword, going to the door and opening it carefully, only to be met with Techno, his son, his baby boy, covered head to toe in his own blood, clutching at the deep cut on his side. Phil almost died right there, not taking a single second to grab the hybrid, carrying him inside and laying him on the couch, shouting for his other kid to bring him first aid supplies and the healing potions he kept in his room, doing his best to try and stop the blood to flow out, staining his hands and clothes with the crimson liquid. Thankfully, he was able to save Techno, letting the boy grab his wings with a tight grip as he bandaged the cut after cleaning it, making the boy drink two entire healing potions and holding him close all night, trying his best not to cry, because his kid was okay, Techno wasn’t going to die and respawn, he was safe in his arms and not outside, fighting whatever the fuck made this in the first place.


	2. Fire, Destruction and Big Blue Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil had left for another job, choosing to leave his two kids home alone. But he didn't expect to come back with yet another kid.

A few months after the whole incident, Phil had to leave for a new mission, it was more simple this time and thankfully in the Overworld, so he could still use his communicator, trusting the two boys enough to leave them alone at home, with a promise he would be back soon. The item in question was a Totem of Undying, it was a well known item among warriors, but the only ones who had it were Pillagers, creatures that lived off raiding villages and stealing all of their resources after killing every single person, leaving behind a bloodbath and the ruins of what once was the home of lots of people. Thankfully, it didn’t take him too long to find one of their watch towers, hiding in between the threes and waiting for the opportunity to attack. 

Philza struck on the third day, his enchanted netherite sword slashing through the creatures like soft butter, collecting the emeralds and the banners they dropped, stuffing it into his bags, until he killed one of the Vindicators, finally snatching the Totem from his limp grasp, putting it away carefully before burning down the tower and taking his leave. Phil was flying back when a black cloud of smoke made him stop for a second, it was a big dark oak forest, and the fire would spread quickly, maybe he could put it down before it got too serious? The man landed a couple meters away and started walking, following the smoke that raised itself to the sky, pushing the branches out of his face to clear the path.

He liked to believe that he saw everything in this world, but sight of a completely destroyed village still made his stomach drop, eyes widening as he ran to the place, wandering around until his eyes caught glimpse of a blood trail, feeling sick as he followed it to the center of the village, stopping in his tracks and gagging when he saw it. Dead bodies stacked on top of each other in a burning pile, villagers of different ages, all having died in different ways, he could see the face of a child in the middle of the flames, the smell of burning flesh making the man stumble back, falling to the ground and throwing up the small amount he had eaten. Taking a few seconds to calm himself before stepping away from the horrifying view, choosing to look around, hoping to find at least one survivor, even if the chances were practically nonexistent. He stared at the destroyed cobblestone walls of what was once a house, looking down to stare at the small toy at his feet, crouching down to pick it up, fighting the tears that flooded his eyes, Phil couldn’t help but wonder if he had finished his job earlier, maybe he could have stopped it? He could have saved those villagers from such a gruesome death.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of crying, making his head snap up at the burning house that stood in front of him, eyes widening as he climbed through the rubble, entering the building and desperately looking around for the sound source, using his wings to protect himself from the fire that spreads quickly, opening the door to a small corridor, the cries came from a door to his left, and Phil opened as fast as he could, almost sobbing in relief when he saw a kid hidden in a broken wardrobe, the door hinges had given up and it hangs by the side, revealing the sight of a crying toddler, bundled up in a small red blanket and covered in soot. The winged man didn’t think twice before picking up the boy, cradling him in his arms as he made his way out of the house, stepping out at the time the building collapsed, being engulfed by flames, completely destroyed.

Phil took deep breaths as he held the baby close to his chest, not being able to stop the tears that slid down his face as he sat down, ignoring the chaos around him as he looked down at the kid, who still bawling his eyes out, quickly checking him for any injuries and thankfully not finding any. He shushed the boy quietly, rocking him back and forth to calm him down, watching close as the toddler slowly stopped crying, big blue eyes opening to stare up at Philza with curiosity, the small hands coming up to touch his face. He laughed softly and got up, adjusting his grip on the baby and making sure the blanket was comfortably wrapped around him, glancing back at the destroyed village one more time, whispering a quick prayer before walking away, going to a more open area before flying up again. Phil had collected another kid, and well… He didn’t regret it.

After one day of constantly traveling, he was back at home with the baby, landing close to the farm just as the sun started to set. Phil took a deep breath and looked at the toddler in his arms, smiling when blue eyes stared at the place with almost touchable curiosity, gripping the man’s clothes in a vice like grip as they got closer and closer to the front door. Phil sighed deeply, relieved with the fact that he was back home already, it had been a four-day trip, but it felt way too long for him, and he only hoped that Techno and Wilbur didn’t break down the whole house. The winged man adjusted the bag in his shoulder and pushed the door open, stopping in his tracks when he saw a mop of brown hair in his couch seat, eyes widening as he recognized the yellow sweater and red beanie.

_ “Wilbur?!”  _ The boy turned around when he heard his dad, smiling up and jumping from his seat on the couch, running up to the man and hugging him, not noticing the horrified expression at the now brown hair, wondering how in the living hell he had done it! Phil lifted his gaze to stare at Techno, who was standing in the corridor door, eyeing his dad with furrowed eyebrows, before saying.

_ “I don’t have anything to do with the shit Wilbur did, my hair looks the same”  _ The shock was so big Philza didn’t even think about telling the kid off for the language, looking down at his other kid, who stepped back from the hug, now staring at the bundled up toddler in his fathers arms, oblivious to his father’s horror.

_ “How in the four Nether realms did you make this? What happened to your hair, Wilbur?”  _ Phil asked incredulously, taking a strand of his between his shaky fingers, watching as the fucking menace he called a son shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the beanie in his head like that was the most normal thing in the world.

_ “I used your potion book! Plus, Techno said that the brown hair suits me best”  _ He couldn’t believe, Phil couldn’t fucking believe, he leaves the house for four days and his kids manage to make hair dye with potion ingredients. The man took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, at least they weren’t hurt, right? Wrong! What the hell was that, what if they had done something wrong? Potion making was dangerous and a pinch more than necessary could give you a very powerful and  _ deadly _ mixture, so how in the living hell did his two twelve years old kids manage to do it? Secretly, he was a bit proud, but the dad voice in his head talked louder, that was dangerous and stupid.

_ “We’ll talk about this later”  _ Phil said with a tight smile, putting away his bag and only then remembering about the kid in his arms when he moved, clearly unpleased with the new place, pressing himself closer to the man’s chest as Wilbur tried to get closer, curious about the toddler in his father’s arms. Techno was still a bit far away, furrowed eyebrows and a frown on his lips as he analyzed the kid, breaking the silence after a few seconds.

_ “So… You’re collecting kids now?”  _ Techno’s monotone voice made him laugh, shaking his head and walking to the couch, sitting down and letting out a long sigh, still holding the baby in his arms, smiling up when Wilbur immediately sat down by his side, the other twin staying behind the couch, leaning in to get a better view of the kid. The baby in question stared up at the family with curious eyes, gripping his dirty red blanket and nestling himself in Phil’s arms, babbling away.

_ “I found him in a village, it had been attacked by Pillagers…”  _ Phil didn’t miss the way Techno tensed up, their own village had already been a target, but thankfully, the winged man was able to defeat the raid and save everyone, but it was still a traumatic experience, his warrior of a son didn’t fight that day, being prohibited by Phil, even if he was a talented fighter, it was still too much for a twelve-year-old  _ “Poor thing was hidden in the wardrobe inside a collapsing building, thankfully he didn’t get hurt”. _

_ “Does he have a name?”  _ Techno asked looking at the baby, pushing his own pink hair into a messy bun, showing away his pig-like ears. The question made Phil wonder for a few seconds, he had no way to know the toddler’s name, he was alone and his parents probably were corpses in the blazing fire. The image of burning bodies flashed in his head and the man let out a shaky sigh, holding the baby closer before turning to his son, smiling up at him.

_ “I don’t know Techno, do you have a suggestion?”  _ The hybrid in question just shrugged his shoulders, not being able to think about anything at the moment, making them fall into a comfortable silence, until Wilbur spoke up again.

_ “Tommy!  _ The now brown haired boy said with a cheerful tone, catching the attention of his dad and brother, who looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. The kid giggled and grabbed the soft red blanket, unfolding a part of it and showing the words embroidered in the fabric. The name Tommy, was there, in a fancy font that seemed to be handmade. Phil smiled and looked down at the now sleeping kid in his arms, brushing the dirty blonde hair out of his soot covered face.

_ “Tommy… I like it”  _ The twins agreed in unison, Wilbur sounding more excited than Techno, but Phil knew both boys were happy with the idea of a younger brother, so he got up, looking at the two kid and smiling softly at his small family, now with a new addition  _ “Now, who wants to help me give Tommy a bath?” _


	3. Nighty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a sick toddler was a challenge, but they had managed it...

As it turns out, adjusting their life to Tommy’s presence was a bit harder. Toddlers demanded a big amount of attention and Phil could swear he never felt more tired in his life, specially because Tommy was an even bigger menace then Techno and Wilbur, in the span of three days, they managed to babyproof the entire house, Techno had to put his weapons in the highest shelf in the house and Wilbur kept his guitar locked in his wardrobe, because Tommy had managed to almost stab himself and mess up all the guitar chords. The worst part was the sleep schedule, the baby simply refused to sleep at night, napping through the day and making Phil’s life miserable, he couldn't really tell you how many times he fell asleep in the couch as watched Tommy play, only to be woken up by one of the twins with arms full of a smiling kid. He didn’t regret taking him in, gods, Tommy fit perfectly in their little family and even with all the difficulties, all of them loved him dearly, even Techno, who usually avoided being too close to the toddler, softened up when Tommy started babbling nonsense, waving his arms around and giggling adorably.

So when Phil woke up after falling asleep in the couch again and almost dying when he realized Tommy wasn't in the room, he had the pleasant surprise to get out of the house and be met with the sight of Techno tending to his potato farm as Tommy sat beside him, watching his older brother with big curious eyes, eventually starting to play with the dirt, giggling loudly and making the piglin hybrid smile a bit. The winged man felt his chest fill with pride, leaning against the door frame and just watching his sons share this soft moment, eventually having to intervene when Tommy almost ate a handful of sand, carrying the toddler inside to give him a bath, pretending to not notice how Techno looked so disappointed. 

Wilbur was just in love with Tommy, constantly playing and taking the baby to small adventures around their home, showing him the animals in the barn and telling their dad how the toddler seemed fascinated by the cows. Talking about the taller twin, his hair never lost the brown color, Phil expected the roots to grow pink, but with whatever potion they managed to make, it made Wilbur’s hair end up growing naturally brown. The twins started looking more and more different with the years, while Wilbur’s piglin features were more discrete, with small tusks and ears that could be easily hidden, Techno was more to the inhuman side, the pink hair grew fast, now falling past his shoulders, his tusks were bigger and more prominent, but the pig ears blended well with the hair, but both of them grew a lot, already at Phil’s size at the age of twelve. 

After a few months, they had fallen into a nice routine, Tommy’s sleep schedule got fixed after a lot of sleepless nights, and while Phil cleaned the house, one of the twins would take the toddler out, showing him the farm and the forest near the house, enjoying how adventurous the kid was, always curious to see more and more of the world. It was nice, but when Phil was woken up by Tommy’s wails, he knew it wasn't going to be a tranquil morning. Tommy never had gotten sick before, and as every toddler he got cranny, but the winged man was even more worried about how limp the kid was, crying loudly as his father tried calming down.

_ “Dad?” _ Techno’s voice made him turn around, smiling softly at his son who sported a worried gaze, trying to get a better look at Tommy, who was still crying, tears sliding down the red chubby cheeks, clearly unwell  _ “Is Tommy okay?”  _

_ “I think Toms might have gotten a flu…”  _ Phil said shifting the kid in his arms, wrapping his arms around him and letting Tommy lay his head on his shoulder, small hands grabbing at his clothes, his cries quieted down to soft sobs, the sleepy toddler whining and squirming a bit. Techno furrowed his eyebrows and got closer, taking Tommy’s small hand into his, giving it a weak squeeze, looking at his father in a silent question  _ “Yes Techno, he’ll be fine, just in a bad humor until he gets better”. _

And Phil was right, Tommy was in a terrible mood, the fever gotten worse and by lunchtime, the toddler had thrown up two times, Wilbur and Techno were visibly worried, the latter didn’t even go out to check his potato farm, just sitting next to the crying toddler, trying to distract him as their dad made lunch, even if the wails and sobs hurt his sensitive ears, he wasn’t about to leave Tommy. Wilbur even tried to play a bit of guitar, which actually worked for a few minutes, big blue eyes staring in wonder at the musical instrument, only to start crying again.

The next few days were heartbreaking, Tommy was always tired, but unable to fall asleep, Phil spent all day carrying around, holding his baby close and trying to figure out if he could brew a potion to make him feel better, but he was exhausted, not even remembering when was the last time he really slept properly, not even fighting when both twins came up to him one evening, carefully picking up a sleepy Tommy from his arms and telling him to rest for a few hours.

The twins were worried about Phil, so they decided to look after Tommy for a while, maybe getting a bit of fresh hair would make the toddler feel a bit better, so Wilbur suggested they went to the barn and showed him the cows. The hybrids walked calmly in the stone path, Wilbur being the one holding Tommy, his head resting on the older shoulder, holding onto the familiar yellow sweater, looking around with sleepy blue eyes, letting out soft mumbles until he spotted the cows, immediately perking up and trying to get closer, making the brunette laugh and get closer to the stable, sitting Tommy in the fence and letting Techno hold him, the toddler’s back resting against his brother chest as the other picked up a bit of wheat, attracting the animals close enough so Tommy could touch them, small hands caressing their fur softly, blue eyes shining with amusement.

_ “Moo!”  _ Tommy said with a giggle, the twins smiling widely and cooing at the adorableness of their little brother, happy that he seemed to look a bit better, playing with the cows, that nudged him with it’s snoot. Eventually the toddler started to get hungry, and consequently, grumpier, pouting and whining until Techno picked him up again, the twins sharing a look before walking back to the house, opening the front door and staring at Phil’s sleeping form for a bit.

_ “You take care of him, I’ll make his bottle”  _ Wilbur said closing the door after them and going to the kitchen, making his brother groan and roll his eyes, adjusting his grip on Tommy and carrying him to the room he shared with the other hybrid, sitting in his bed and placing his baby brother in his lap, just staring at him for a while.

_ “You really need to get better soon buddy, or you’re gonna end up killin’ dad”  _ Tommy just tilted his head in confusion before smiling and reaching up to touch Techno’s tusks, giggling at the older false annoyance. After a few minutes, Wilbur showed up, closing the door behind him and giving Tommy the bottle with warm milk and watching as he laid down against Techno’s chest, drinking lazily as the brunette put his and the other piglin hybrid beds together, giving them enough space to lay down, placing the toddler in the middle, curling up comfortably around him, Wilbur’s hand moving to help him hold the bottle. 

_ “If he throws up in my bed, I’m committing a war crime”  _ Techno commented absently, making his brother bite back a laugh, shaking his head and adjusting himself on the mattress.

_ “He won’t, Phil said he didn’t throw up in more than a day”  _ The brunette said and his brother just shrugged, the three siblings falling into a comfortable silence, letting Tommy finish the bottle and having small discussion about who would make him burp, which ended up with and pouty Wilbur just walking around the room, patting the toddler in the back and rocking him until he burped, laying sleepily against the older, just yawned and laid back down, the setting sun left the bedroom in a warm orange tone, the comfortable silence making the three kids slowly fall asleep, the twins lying around Tommy to stop him from rolling out of the bed, Techno being the one to get a blanket, draping it over them and laying down again.

Phil woke up later in the day, when the moon was high in the sky and the house was left in complete silence, the man yawned and stretched his limbs, getting up from his spot on the couch to look around the house, slowly opening Techno and Wilbur’s bedroom door and smiling softly as he stared at his kids, all sleeping together, Tommy laying on his back and gripping Wilbur sweater in one hand and Techno pink hair in the other, all of them sleeping peacefully, much different from the chaotic environment in the evening. The winged man stood there for a few minutes, just watching his kids sleeping as his heart got filled with love, even ending tearing up a bit.

Gods, he would kill for his kids...


	4. Trades, Travelers and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techo were hybrids, the villagers had gotten used to it, but travelers were around and they went to the marked to buy carrots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all of the kudos and the kind comments! It makes me so happy that someone took their time to leave a positive remark about my writing!
> 
> TW: Cursing.

Four years went on a rush and now the twins were sixteen and Tommy was gonna be turning six soon. As it turns out, the youngest was just a perfect addition to the family, both Techno and Wilbur had very distinct personalities, but neither was very loud or energetic, and Tommy was a complete opposite, he was adventurous, impulsive and so so excited about everything, it was like he was always working on a sugar high, and exactly what they needed in so many ways, now the house was always filled with his loud and cheerful voice and laughs. The villagers were more comfortable with Tommy, simply because he was just a normal human kid, as far as they could tell, they were a bit more okay with Techno and Wilbur, having known the two hybrids for almost ten years now and with the fact that Technoblade was one of the most skilled fighter there, taking in the job of protecting the village from monsters from a very young age. Phil knew he could let his kids go out alone most of the time without many worries, but the problem came when travelers were around, usually they came at the end of the month, and in those days, the winged man kept the three boys inside, sheltered from whoever was wandering in the woods.

It was the start of winter, the snow was starting to fall, covering the whole place with a white fluffy blanket, and it was also the perfect clime for a hot soup, so there was Phil, chopping mushrooms and watching from the window as Techno gave Tommy sword fighting lessons. Wilbur was sitting under a three, apparently strumming the guitar and Floof, Techno’s Ravager, was just watching this owner, laying in the soft snow like a big (very big) puppy. The man smiled and went back to cooking, making his way to the cupboard to grab some carrots, only to realize they didn’t have any. Techno refused to plant anything but potatoes and Phil didn’t go to the market that week. Sighing and leaving the house, he approached his kids in the yard, smiling when Tommy fell, face planting in the snow, making Wilbur laugh loudly.

_“Seems like you guys are having fun”_ The man said as they looked at him, Tommy immediately pouting and getting up, throwing his sword in the ground before running up to his dad, sticking out his arms to get picked up, cuddling closer to Phil and sticking out his tongue to Techno, who just huffed and rolled his eyes, picking both wood swords that they were using _“I know it’s cold, but could you go to the market and buy some carrots? I’m making soup for dinner, and we don’t have any left._

_“It’s ‘cause Techno gives all of ‘em to Floof”_ Tommy said with a smirk and it was true, the Ravager loved carrots, and Techno would often spoil him with the vegetable. The hybrid in question just glared at the kid in annoyance for being called out.

_“He likes carrots! And it’s a healthy snack”_ Phil laughed at his kids silly squabble, looking at Wilbur, who just got up and walked closer (he was taller than his dad now, still growing like a fucking vine), placing his guitar on the ground and picking up Tommy from his father’s arms, stopping for a second to adjust the kid’s coat.

_“We’ll get the carrots, do we need anything else?”_ The winged man smiled and shook his head, not wanting them to be out for so long, considering that travelers were starting to arrive in the village. They quickly got inside to put away the wooden swords and the guitar, and Phil took the chance to give them extra coats, also wrapping a scarf around Tommy’s neck, ignoring the boy’s protests to the extra layer, just smiling and petting his head.

_“Techno, did you get the sword? It’s snowing and a few monsters can be lurking around”_ The hybrid nodded, showing his father his prized netherite sword that he got as a gift in this sixteenth birthday, making Phil a bit more calm, Techno could protect his brothers, Wilbur had a dagger of his own, but the brunette would rather fight with words than actual weapons (Techno thought it was bullshit). Tommy reached for Wilbur’s hand, waving at his dad and pulling his brother to the door, excited to go to the village after a while.

The brothers left the house and followed the path that connected their home to the village, Wilbur was holding tightly to Tommy’s hand, knowing that his brother could run away at any second, the boy in question was talking nonstop, pointing at small animals that he could spot among the trees, demanding that they stopped for a second, so he could pet a cow and the twins, always soft for their younger brother, let him pet the animal for a bit. Techno kept his hand in the hilt of the sword the entire time, eyes darting around and stance ready to defend the other two. Thankfully, they made it to the market without problems, Wilbur immediately stopping and picking Tommy up to avoid them getting separated in the crowd and making a beeline to the vegetables stand, proceeding to pick up the carrots that Phil had asked for (And a few more for Floof) after greeting the vendor.

_“Can we get pumpkin pie?_ Tommy asked as he pointed to an old lady who sold a variety of homemade baked sweets, Techno just shrugged his shoulders and Wilbur considered it for a bit, giving in after a few seconds and going to the other stand, greeting the woman with a polite smile and laughing when Tommy didn’t hesitate before greeting her as well _“Hi Mrs. Mellie!_ ”

_“Oh hello boys, what brings you here today?”_ Mrs. Mellie was a short old lady, with gray hair that was always tied in a bun, she seemed to be always smiling and with eyes full of gentleness. She had a special soft spot for Phil kids, principally Tommy, who was always happy to visit her, always leaving with at least one warm cookie.

_“Hi Mrs. Mellie, Tommy wanted something sweet again. Is there any pumpkin pie left yet?”_ The woman smiled and nodded, turning around to grab a piece of the pie, quickly wrapping it and handing it directly to the younger one, who smiled widely, holding the paper package as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Wilbur thanked her and paid before leaving, looking around trying to spot Techno among the crowd. Eventually, he found his twin brother by the fountain, talking with a familiar boy wearing a smiley mask and green hoodie. Dream and Techno had this friendly rivalry that just turned into several sparring matches among the weeks, currently, Techno had the most wins, but they were usually tied up. 

_“Hey Wilbur, hi Tommy”_ The blonde boy greeted them with a friendly wave, getting up from his spot in the fountain and turning around to face the pink haired teenager, voice growing a bit more serious when talking.

_“I’d be careful on your way back, dad said there're some travellers around, and they don’t seem very friendly”_ Wilbur tensed up, tightening his grip on Tommy, both him and Techno had bad experiences with wandering traders. Normal people didn’t really trust hybrids, especially the naturally aggressive ones, He and Techno were half piglins and Nether hybrids were the ones who suffered the most and more than once, Phil had to step in to protect his two kids from full-grown adults who tried to hurt them. Wilbur had a small scar in his left arm from a bad encounter, and Techno had a big one in his chest, so saying they were worried about the travelers was an understatement. 

_“We’ll be careful, thanks for tellin’ us'' The_ pink haired boy said with a nod, expression tight and shoulders tense, probably feeling the same thing as his twin. Dream nodded and bid them goodbye before turning around and disappearing among the crowd. Techno sighed and turned around to face his brothers, chest tightening when he saw Tommy’s worried face _“We need to go, it’s starting to get dark and I don’t want to be lectured by Phil because one of you died, or some shit like that”._

The brunette punched him in the arm and Tommy stuck out his tongue to his older brother, and the three of them left the market without missing a beat, taking the familiar path back to their house, in complete silence this time around. After a couple of minutes, Wilbur put the youngest down, holding his hand and going back to walking, Techno was tense, holding tightly in his sword hilt, ears flickering as he tried to make out any sounds, just hoping that they could get home without any problem. The night was falling and the forest got darker and darker, the hybrids could make out the rattle of bones and an occasional groan in the distance, but when the sound of footsteps and rustling leaves reached their ears, both of them stopped walking, watching as four men stepped out of the bushes, laughing loudly and carrying big bags, t _ravelers_. Techno cursed under his breath and Wilbur pulled Tommy behind him, feeling his hands start to shake when one of them turned their gaze to the brothers.

_“What the fuck is those things doin’ here?”_ The man said in a slurred tone, great, he was drunk as well, just what they fucking needed. Techno kept himself quiet, still holding the hilt of the sword as he stepped in front of his brothers.

_“We’re not looking for trouble sir, we just want to go home”_ Wilbur said in the calmest tone he could muster, still trying to keep Tommy hidden behind him, but the boy kept peeking from behind his hip, eventually catching the attention of one of the travelers.

_“Who’s the kid, huh?”_ Tommy’s eyes went wide, and he quickly hid himself behind Wilbur’s legs, small hands grabbing at his brother's sweater, but still feeling the anger bubbling inside him. Who did those men think they were to speak to his brothers like that? The kid scowled, squinting his eyes to try and look more menacing from behind the brunette hips.

_“He’s our brother, but that’s none of your business”_ Techno monotone tone made them even angrier, Wilbur was worried and Tommy was getting more and more pissed off with how they were treating the twins. One of the men stepped up, reaching out for a knife in his belt, looking directly at the pink haired hybrid, who took off the netherite sword from its sheath, ready to cut someone’s throat if they dared to hurt one of his siblings.

_“Brother? Of a monster like you two? As if, bet you disgusting creatures kidnapped the kid from the village.”_ Tommy’s eyes widened and the anger shifted itself into fury, pulling his hand out of Wilbur’s grasp and going to stand next to Techno, the hybrid barely sparing him a glance, worried that they would be attacked at any second.

_“Who do you think you are to talk to MY brothers like this? You fucking dicks! Techno’s going to kick our butt!”_ Wilbur stared at his younger brother in shock, thanking the gods that Phil wasn’t around to listen to that, otherwise, they would listen to a long lecture about inappropriate language. The blonde kept going on and on about how those men were being disrespectful and how Techno and Phil could take them out at any second. And when Wilbur realized what the fuck he was doing, he reached out to the kid, picking him up again and trying to make him quiet, watching in pure fear as the travelers got more and more pissed of.

_“I think we should teach those brats a lesson”_ One of them said in a dark tone, pulling out an old and rusty iron axe from his back and making Wilbur stumble back, holding Tommy tight in his arms, ready to run back to the village at any given second. Techno squared up, swinging his sword as he got into a fight stance, he was a warrior, and a skilled one, he absolutely wouldn’t go down without a fight. But before anyone could really more, a familiar voice broke the silence.

_“Is there any problem, gentlemen?”_ Everyone looked away to the man standing behind them, Wilbur couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath, taking a step back as he saw a very pissed of Phil, holding his most prized enchanted netherite sword, with his wings ruffled up to look even bigger and a furious glint in his eyes. The four men hesitated, every single person alive knew the name of Philza Watson, the man who survived most of his life in a hardcore server and who explored the most dangerous realms without dying once, so the fact that he was right there, looking extremely pissed off, was definitely unsettling. One of them (the one who insulted Wilbur and Techno) tried to stutter out an explanation, but was quickly cut off _“I sent my kids to buy something for me in the market and now I find them, being threatened by four grown ass men and looking terrified. I am not a violent person, but I’d recommend you to go on your way”._

Tommy looked behind his father, smiling when he made out the huge figure of Floof standing a few steps back, huffing and ready to attack. The men hesitated for a second before going away, not even looking back as they went deeper into the forest. Phil didn’t move until their figures disappeared among the dark night, finally relaxing as he put away his sword, running to his boys and hugging them tightly as he let out a shaky sigh. The winged man checked them for any injuries, worried eyes scanning them before picking up Tommy and hugging him close, noticing how tight the kid grabbed into his clothes. Techno let shoulders fall and put his sword back into the sheath, turning around to silently put his hand on Wilbur's shoulder, guiding him closer to their dad and heading out to his Ravager, smiling and petting its head.

_“C’mon boys, let’s go home. It’s late too late to be outside”_ `Phil said after a few minutes of recomposing himself, using his free hand to reach out and pull Wilbur’s shaky form closer, smiling up at Techno, who started to walk a bit ahead of them with Floof, glancing back a few times to make sure his family was still there, completely safe. After a few minutes, they were back home and Phil went back to finish the dinner, leaving the three boys in the living room.

_“Do you think I could have protected you?”_ Techno asked quietly, sinking back into the couch as he stared at Tommy sitting on the carpet, playing with the small disc player that they had gotten him a few months ago. Wilbur looked at his sibling and smiled softly, going back to tuning his guitar before answering.

_“Probably, you’re a great fighter, even if you don’t recognize it”_ Techno bit back a smile, humming in agreement, both of them letting the silence take over again, the brunette strumming the guitar calmly, humming a familiar tone for a few minutes, before a thought run back into his head, making him look at Tommy.

_“Tommy, who taught you those words?”_ The boy turned around to face his younger brother, smiling brightly and proudly answering.

_“Sapnap and Punz did!”_ Both hybrids looked at him in shock, those fuckers were teaching Tommy how to swear and if Phil ever found out about it, no one would hear the end of the story. Techno just shook his head, completely done with his friend's stupidity before looking back at Wilbur, sharing a long glance before falling into silence again, letting Tommy go back to playing.

They were going to have a very long conversation with Sap and Punz tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Writing this chapter took me a while, but im satisfied with the results :DD
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Voices in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making their parents proud was something that every child aspired and Techno wasn't diffent.
> 
> But what if something went terribly wrong?
> 
> TW: Blood, injury and death (not permanent though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking so long to update, creativity block is a bitch and we hate it.
> 
> It took me so long to write this chapter, but i am really satisfied with how it turned out! I hope you guys enjoy it too :))

Making their parents proud was something that every child aspired, so naturally, Phil always went out of his way and told his kids how proud he was of them, specially when Tommy would show him something interesting, or Wilbur would make a new song by himself, they liked it, of course, but it wasn’t something they craved to desperately. Techno however, was almost obsessed with the idea of making Phil proud, always working the hardest and trying more and more, it didn’t matter how many times the winged man would tell him that he would always be proud of the hybrid, Techno would try to impress his dad. So when the piglin hybrid practically demanded to go on a adventure to fetch a magical artifact with Phil, he couldn’t do nothing but smile and tell the teenager to pack his bags, going downstairs to find Wilbur with Tommy in the living room, the other hybrid was just watching the youngest, who was too busy playing with a wooden sword, stopping when he saw the blonde entering the room, dropping his weapon and running up to Phil. The man laughed softly at the boy, Tommy had always been incredibly clingy and the adventurer didn’t have the guts to tell him off, getting used to carrying him around in his back or holding him close whenever Tommy asked for it.

_ “Techno is coming with me this time”  _ He said as soon as he sat at the couch, still holding his youngest son as concerned eyes met curious hazel irises. The man knew Wilbur could handle the kid for a few days and not burn down the whole house in the meantime.

_ “Just don’t let him do anything stupid”  _ The brunnete tone was light, but the underlying worry wanst hard to spot, Wilbur never liked the ideia of someone leaving for more than three days, Phil’s adventures made him anxious, his mind creating hundreds of scenerios where his father would meet a grotesque and painful death. The winged man smiled and got up when Techno came downstair, dropping Tommy into his older son waiting arms,

_ “I won’t, promise”  _ The hybrid smiled and turned his attention to the pink haired teenager, who was leaning against the wall, watching his family with a leveled gaze, only moving when Phil touched his arm, guiding him to the front door. Techno turned around and looked at Tommy and Wilbur again, smiling one last time before leaving the house with their father. It wasn’t a long trip, so they could afford to walk this time, the comfortable silence accompanying the two warriors during the journey.

After a day and half, Techno was staring at the jungle temple in front of him, partially hidden behind vines and leaves, it was a hot day and even with the trees blocking out most of the sun, the piglin hybrid could feel the familiar heat touching his skin as he followed Phil inside, using his prized sword to cut through the thick vegetation. The winged man stepped into the building first, lighting up a torch and looking around. They were looking for a magical artifact that was hidden there, the adventurer had been to temples like this and knew that the magic objects were very well hidden.

It took him a while, but after analyzing the room, Philza managed to find a hidden mechanism, pushing the three right buttons and opening a secret passage that led to a staircase. Techno stopped by his side, eyeing the steps with furrowed eyebrows and flickering ears as he tried to make out any kind of sound that could indicate danger. Eventually, they made their way down, walking through the place with cautious steps, exploring every room they could find, until there was only one left. The large room was made out of moss covered coble, the dim light of redstone torches barely being enough to walk around without tripping over something, but by the other side, you could see an object glowing in the dark, shining in crimson colours that were way too similar to blood. The man got worried as he watched his son walk up to the object, sword ready in hand as he got closer, knowing that a trap could be activated at any second.

Techno stopped in front of the object, it was a nether star, but the usual white color was replaced with a dark red, as if it was covered in blood. The teenager waited a few seconds before grabbing it, quickly retreating out of the room and joining Phil’s side, who eyed the object with wariness.

_ “That’s odd, places like this are filled to the brim with traps”  _ The blonde said as they walked out of the building, his son just shrugged, pocketing the star and walking up the stairs.

_ “Maybe they thought no one would be able to get there'' The _ piglin hybrid stated with a calm tone, stepping out of the temple and into the forest. The sun had set and now the jungle was pit black, the sound of the wind rustling the leaves was the only thing breaking the silence. They walked away in silence, but Techno seemed to get more and more restless as the time passed.

Inside the pink haired boy’s mind, a swarm of voices pushed him closer to the edge. The unending chant asked for different things, making the teenager more and more annoyed as time passed by, but they never seemed to stop.

_ Kill him Blood Don’t ignore us _

  
  


_ Make him bleed Blood Stop resisting _

  
  


_ Hurt him Blood Make him suffer _

__

_ Kill Him Blood _

_ Blood Blood  _

_ Blood Blood _

  
  


**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

  
  


_ “Techno?”  _ Phil asked with a hesitant tone, turning around as noticing that the teenager had stopped walking, the hybrid’s grasp in the hilt of his sword was so tight that his hands were trembling, his eyes seemed almost feral as he refused to look up, he was ruffing and grunting, the sounds that left him being almost inhuman. The blonde man bit the inside of his cheek and took a step closer, trying again  _ “Techno, are you okay?”  _

  
  


**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

  
  


_ “ _ **_Blood for the Blood God_ ** _ ”  _ Techno growled as he raised his gaze, adjusting the grip on his sword and looking directly at his father, red eyes glazed over and almost shining in the darkness. Phil froze in place, eyes going wide and barely having time to grab his sword as the teenager threw himself against him, catching the blonde out of guard and making him stumble back when both swords clashed together.

Techno gave him no rest, striking precise attacks and getting closer and closer to land a hit on the winged man, who was barely getting by. Phil tried to talk to his son, screaming and shouting to Techno  _ fucking snap out of it _ , but his atempts were futile, he was getting desperate, knowing that if the younger managed to hit him, it was over, he would be killed on the spot. He had to play dirty and even if it would be heart wrenching, Phil would have to kill Technoblade. 

Dodging another attack, the winged man managed to trick his son, giving him an opening to punch him in the face, watching in horror as the teenager stumbled back, huffing as he gripped his nose, the crimson liquid dripping down his chin and between his fingers. Phil was shaking, staring at Techno as he watched the blood in his hands, red eyes shining in the dark jungle. The silence stretched for minutes, but when the hybrid finally looked up, he seemed even more livid, a low growl reverberating from his throat as he adjusted the grip on the netherite sword. 

_ “Techno please, you need to wake up! It’s me Phil, your fucking dad!”  _ The adventurer pleads fell into deaf ears and in a millisecond, Technoblade was striking again, moving so fast that the man had no time do defend himself, barely stumbling away from the sword and ending with a deep cut in his arms, the blood quickly staining his green robe. Resorting to his last option, Phil stretched his wings, flying up just in time to get out of Techno’s blade path, but unfortunately, his son was fast and before he could react, a hand grabbed his ankle in a vice like grip, pulling him down with inhuman strength.

The enchanted blade made contact with his left wing, making the blonde man scream in agony, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Phil gasped at the agonizing pain that shot up his body, trying to drag himself away from Techno. A feet was suddenly pressed against the injured wing, eliciting a sream from the adventurer, who looked up at his son, his fucking baby with tear filled eyes.

Techno was holding the sword handle tightly, crimson eyes shining and pupil blown wide, he stared at Phil with an unreadable expression, incoherently mumbling to himself. The voices were a mess now, the confusing chanting now split into different phrases, making the teenager more and more split up.

_ STOP STOP KILL HIM DON’T DO IT _

  
  


_ BLOOD NO BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  _

_ DADZA STOP DAD _

__

_ NO KILL HIM FINISH IT NO _

__

__

_ DON’T HURT HIM BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  _

__

The sound of a blade cutting through flesh broke the silence and Techno gasped, choking up on the blood that made its way up to his throat as his body was sent into a wave agonizing pain. Phil was holding him close, the enchanted netherite sword buried deep in his son's stomach as the tear filled his eyes. The teenager gasped and whimpered, grabbing into the green robe, slumping against his father as the energy started to seep out of his body, making him grow more and more tired. Red eyes stared up at green ones, Phil was sobbing loudly, removing the sword with a swift movement, flinching when the broken scream echoed through the dark forest.

_ “D-dad…”  _ Techno cried out softly, looking up to the man by his side, The adventurer sushed his son, giving up on trying to hold back the tears, silently crying as he combed his fingers through the dirt pink hair. Only a few seconds later, the hybrid’s body dissolved itself into a cloud of white smoke, leaving behind a broken man with blood stained hands. and tears streaming down his face.

Phil sobbed loudly, curling into himself as he cried out the pain of seeing his own son die by his hands, his body completely numb to the pain in his injured wing. After what felt like hours, the realization dawned upon the blonde, Technoblade was back at home with Tommy and Wilbur, and if he was still in the violent unconscious state, he would kill his own brothers without hesitation, they didn’t have nothing to protect themselves. The man gasped and got up, ignoring the burning pain as he chugged a healing potion from his inventory, barely waiting for the gash in his wing to stitch itself back before flying to his house in record time, praying that Techno had snapped out of it when respawning.

The adventure burst through the front door, frantically looking around and being met with the sigh of Wilbur and Tommy sitting in the living room, staring back at him with wide eyes. Ignoring the worried glances at his blood stained clothes, he went up to his two kids, hugging them tightly and basking in the feeling of having them in his arms, only realizing he started crying when Wilbur wiped the tears from his cheek, desperately asking for an explanation. Phil steped back and smiled sadly, caressing his son’s face and leaving the room, going straight to the twins bedroom, not wasting a second to open the door, walking up to Techno’s shaking figure. 

The hybrid was staring at his own hands with wide eyes, unshed tears clouting his eyes and breathing hard. Only averting his gaze when Phil touched his shoulder, looking up to his father and throwing himself against him, finally letting the tears stream down his face as he muttered pleads and apologies, ignoring the fact that Tommy and Wilbur were standing in the doorframe, both looking scared and confused.

_ “It’s okay Techie, I’ve got you” _ Phil whispered against his ear, carding his hands throughout the pink locks, rocking the teenager back and forth, letting the boy cry out all of his fear. He had died by his father's hands, with a sword buried deep in his guts after he almost killed the man that was holding him in that instant. Techno forced himself to speak over the voices that screamed in his head.

_ “They won’t stop dad, plase, make them quiet down”  _ The boy pleaded with a shaky voice, sobbing loudly and gripping his own head, completely missing the confused expression in his father’s face.

_ “Who are they, Tech? There’s no one here, mate”  _ The man spoke softly, cradling the pink haired teenager face in his face, staring straight into the desperate crimson eyes, seeing his son, who was always so calm and collected, so so scared and confused made him hurt more than the gash that was left in his wings, Phil felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces again and again.

_ “The voices, they won’t stop talking. They want blood… T-they want me to hurt you”  _ The piglin hybrid whispered with terrified eyes, gripping his father arms in a silent plea for help. The adventurer stared at him in shock , asking himself what was happening to his kid, but then he remembered the artifact, the red nether star that Techno had grabbed in the temple. Phil reached into the teenager’s pocket, grabbing the object and taking it away.

The star was no longer red, the original white colour was back and it was no longer glowing, the winged man cursed and threw te object across the room, not giving a single fuck if it was going to break into a million pieces with the impact. The artifact was cursed and he let his son fall into it, he let his own kid be the victim of a dangerous and probably unbreaking curse. Phil cried out, hugging Techno close to his chest, looking back at Wilbur and Tommy and motioning for them to get closer.

Tommy ran up to them, climbing up on the bed and throwing himself against his dad, gripping at the dirt robe as he tried to fight back the tears that filled his big blue eyes. Wilbur approached them with more caution, sitting by his father's side and letting himself be engulfed in the hug, pressing himself against his twin brother, brushing the pink strands as he choked up on his own tears, looking up at Phil in a silent question.

_ “We’re gonna be okay”  _ Phil mumbled between a broken sob, smiling at his son and hugging him close, closing his eyes and letting himself cry freely. Things might seem bad now, but if life had taught him a lesson, was that it was never permanent. It could take a long time, but they would end up okay… Eventually.

For now, the adventurer knew that they could rely on each other, they were family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it :))
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos! I am so grateful for every person that went out of their way to say something positive about my writing!
> 
> Again, feel free to point out any spelling mistakes in the chapther, english is not my first langague and i often make mistakes.  
> Thank you!


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident happens and Technoblade makes his choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :DD  
> I am SO sorry for taking this long to update! I finally got a job which I'm very happy about, but managing a job and college is very hard and time consuming, so i wrote small bits during the month and I'm very satisfied with the result!
> 
> Clarifying their ages by the way:  
> Phil: Around 35-ish  
> Techno and Wilbur: 16  
> Tommy: 6  
> Dream: 15  
> George: 17  
> Sapnap 14:  
> Punz: 16

After the incident, Philza tried everything he could to try and break the curse, spending countless nights wide awake, reading different books about ancient and dark magic, but it was pointless, he couldn’t find anything, Techno had different episodes where he would leave the house, clearly restraining himself and only coming home after almost half a day, covered in grime and blood from monsters, he told Phil it helped to calm the voices down, so his father decided to not question it.

The voices also seemed to crave different things at the same time, but they all seemed to have a soft stop for Techno’s family, everytime Tommy would run up to Techno, holding his wooden sword and asking for the piglin hybrid to play with him, Techno wouldn’t have a single minute of peace until he complied, rolling his eyes when the voice cheered excitedly, an endless chant of _Technobrother, Tommy, Technosoft_ and more annoying things.

Techno also had left the village’s guard group, afraid of hurting someone in the thrill of slaying monsters and also avoiding going to the village, spending more and more time by himself or with Floof, just training and tending to his potato farm. After about two months, the pink haired teenager was training in the yard, Tommy was inside napping and Wilbur was sat under a tree, strumming his guitar while Floof slept by his side. The brothers were startled by the sound of footsteps, turning around to face four familiar faces, Dream, George, Sapnap and Punz were all his friends, but since Techno was cursed, they didn’t speak much, so having them there was a pleasant surprise.

_“Geez Techno, I thought you had died or something”_ Dream said approaching them, wearing his familiar obnoxious green hoodie and the porcelain mask, his netherite axe strapped on his back and the enchantments glowing softly in the afternoon sun. Techno just grunted, barely acknowledging him as he put away his sword, watching silently as Punz and George went to sit near Wilbur and Floof, talking to his twin brother excitedly. The voices in his head grumbled in overprotection, unpleased with the sight of someone being so close to Wilbur, but the pink haired teenager just shook his head softly, urging them to shut the hell up.

_“Had a problem with Phil durin’ an adventure”_ He said in the usual monotone tone, turning around to face the masked boy, who hummed in acknowledgment, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and observing his friend. Dream was good at reading people and even with his lack of expression, he noticed Techno seemed a little off _“But I’m fine and well… Clearly alive”_

_“So… Where’s Tommy?”_ Dream asked casually, tensing up when Techno’s head snapped in his direction, anger flickering in his expression for a second, Sapnap seemed to notice as well, stepping a bit closer to his friend and unfolding his arms. The piglin hybrid had to take a shaky breath, urging the voices to calm down, they were his friends, Dream would never hurt Tommy.

_“He’s sleeping”_ His voice came out restricted, hands twitching to just grab his sword and _swing_ at the green boy. Techno took a deep breath and fixed his posture, red eyes staring at the porcelain mask, not missing how Sapnap seemed a bit more tense, eyes flickering to Punz and George. Dream seemed a bit more relaxed, just watching Techno with narrowed eyes behind his mask, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his friend.

_“It’s been a while since we’ve seen any of you, I still owe you an ass kicking after you won our last match”_ Techno couldn’t help but chuckle, crossing his arms and staring at the blonde teenager. When they were both fourteen, they had a sparring match in the village and it became a tradition, once a month they would fight, the first one to be disarmed was the loser. The other teenagers in the village loved it and it became a tradition, and currently, Techno had the most wins, but of course Dream wasn't far behind.

_“Pack it up then homeless boy, let’s fight”_ The piglin said with a grin, watching as the other teenager immediately became pressed about the homeless pun. Just like Phil, Dream’s parents lived outside the village, but no one apart from George and Sapnap knew where, so Techno just started saying that the blonde was homeless as a lighthearted joke and honestly, watching Dream get offended with it was hilarious.

Dream grinned under the mask, unstrapping his axe and swinging it to adjust his grip, taking a few steps back as Sapnap got out of the way, making his way to the tree and sitting with the other teenagers and the sleeping Ravager.

Techno unsheathed his sword and positioned himself, red eyes watching his opponent with a sharp gaze, both of them waiting to see who would be the first one to strike. Like always, Dream was the first to move, running up to the piglin hybrid and trying to hit him with the axe, knowing well that the fight would be interesting. Both boys moved quickly, deflecting each other's swings and dancing around each other in a fight that stretched for some good minutes. Both of them were startled out by a familiar voice, stepping away to stare at Tommy, who ran out of the door smiling brightly, still wearing his pajamas and ruffled up hair.

Dream turned around to face the younger one, still letting his guard up just by the sake of it. Techno was frozen in place, staring with wide eyes as the masked teenager faced his little brother, the adrenaline making the voices screech in his head, Tommy was vulnerable, an easy target and if Dream attacked him, Techno wouldn’t be able to reach and protect him. The voices screamed in his head, his whole body turning numb as the outside noises seemed to be more and more far away

_NOT TOMMY STAY AWAY GREEN BITCH_

_PROTECT TOMMY DANGEROUS_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD PROTECT HIM DANGER_

Wilbur turned his gaze to Techno and widened his eyes when he recognized his brother’s expression, throwing his guitar by the side and getting up, but even before he could warn Dream, the pink haired teenager striked, throwing himself against the blonde and giving him barely enough time to protect himself. Wilbur screamed to try and get his brother's attention, Punz and Sapnap got up and immediately reached for their weapons, running up to the fight to try and hold back the unhinged piglin hybrid. George looked at Wilbur, silently asking for an explanation, but the taller boy just ran up to Tommy, picking the scared boy up and running inside the house, slamming the door behind him and screaming for his father.

In the yard, Punz and Sapnap attempts to stop Techno were unsuccessful, the piglin hybrid had managed to disarm the both, leaving them to helplessly watch as the pink haired teenager tried to murder their best friend. Dream was screaming, desperately asking for an explanation from his friend, but it was pointless, he could make out the glazed red eyes and the almost feral expression, whatever that was, it wasn’t Techno and his only goal was to _kill_. Dream was glad about the fact that he was the most agile between them, doding and deflecting the swinging blade as he waited for an opening in the other’s posture. When the opportunity came, the blonde took it, aiming his axe at the pink haired boy’s thigh, to try and incapacite him. But Techno moved fast, stepping back dodging the blade that sunk itself in the dirt.

Sapnap screamed as the blade connected with the porcelain mask, cracking sound was sickening and Dream fell in the grass, blood staining his face and oozing out of the cut. Punz grabbed the blaze hybrid arm, stopping him from stepping in and getting himself immediately stabbed, biting the inside of his cheek as the younger trashed and screamed, pleading for Techno to stop.

The piglin hybrid stood by the fallen teenager, hands shaking in a vice grip at the hilt of his now blood stained sword, he was huffling and grunting, red eyes staring attentively at Dream. The voices demanded blood, they wanted him to send his friend to respawn, to make him bleed until there was nothing left. Dream looked up at his friend from behind the hand that covered his face, he could make out the hesitation and the desperation in the hybrid expression, Techno didn’t want it, there was something terribly wrong. His breath hitched up when the piglin moved, adjusting his grip on the blade, ready to give the final blown, but two arms wrapping around his midsection made him stop on his tracks, looking down to stare at Tommy, who was hugging him tightly, the blue eyes filled with tear looking up at him in desperation making his grip on the sword falter, until the weapon fell in the ground.

_“Tommy…?”_ Techno asked with a shaky voice, letting himself fall on his knees, hugging his younger brother close as he could, curling himself around him and biting back a curse word when he felt the boy shaking in his arms. Dream dragged himself into a sitting position, immediately being swarmed by three very worried friends. George grabbed his face with trembling hands, analyzing the cut in his face before grabbing his bag, and practically shoving a healing potion down his throat. Sapnap was hugging him tightly, trying to hold back his tears and Punz stood nearby, hand by the hilt of his sword as he watched Techno.

The front door burst open and Phil stepped out with Wilbur behind him, looking around and locking eyes with the hurt teenager, eyes widening in horror as he saw the cut that was slowly healing. Dream gave him a small smile and shook his head, pointing to Techno and Tommy before turning his attention to his friends. The winged man stared at his two sons, stepping into the yard and approaching them slowly, kneeling down beside them and wrapping his wings around them, Wilbur pressed himself close to his twin, shaky hands carding through the dirty pink hair as he watched Dream get up, retrieving his axe and the broken mask before silently walking away, followed by the other three teenagers.

_“I didn’t want to… I’m sorry”_ The piglin hybrid said in a small voice, still hugging Tommy like his life depended on it, the six year old didn’t seem to care, pressing himself closer to his older brother and hugging him back even more tightly. Phil exhaled a shaky breath, smiling when the hybrid looked at him in panic, cupping his cheek and pressing a small kiss in his forehead.

_“We know that you didn’t Techno, Dream knows it too”_ The winged man said with his calmest voice tone, sitting down in the grass and resting his hand on the pink haired teenagers back, caressing it carefully.

  
  
  


Dream came back one week later, walking up to his friend with no rush, watching as Techno looked up from his farm and visibly tensed up, getting up from his kneeling position in the dirt and wiping his hands in the dirty trousers. The blonde teenager didn’t have his mask on, showing off the emerald green eyes and freckled face with a fresh scar that ran down from the bridge of his nose to his upper lip, the boy was also unarmed, the familiar netherite axe was gone and it made Techno a bit more at ease.

_“‘Sup homeless boy”_ The piglin hybrid said, folding his arms over his chest and watching as the other rolled his eyes as he mumbled an _alright, fuck you_ , clearly annoyed with the joke, but smiling nonetheless, knowing it was all lighthearted. But his expression fell into seriousness again after a beat of silence.

_“So, do I really have to ask, or you are gonna tell me what happened?”_ Techno tensed up with the question, averting his gaze and taking a deep breath before turning around, signaling with his head for Dream to follow him to a more secluded area. After a few minutes of walking, they ended up in a lake and the blonde watched as the piglin hybrid sat down at the lakeshore, following him after a moment.

_“Something happened during an adventure with Phil, he went there to get an old artifact and I insisted on going with him…”_ The pink haired teenager mumbled as he stared at the water, red eyes staring unblinking at the lake until Dream hummed in acknowledgment _“We found the artifact and took it, a red nether star and yes, they are usually white but we thought that it was just a different type, it wasn’t the first time Phil found some weird shit in a temple, but…”_

_“It was cursed, wasn’t it?”_ Dream said in a casual tone, catching his friend off guard and making Techno look at him with furrowed eyebrowns, a silent question of _how the fuck did you know?_ Dream laughed and shrugged his shoulders, averting his gaze to the calm lake and talking again _“I want to be an adventurer and I’ve been studying a few books, a red Netherstar sounds like some cursed shit to me”_

Techno just hummed, also looking at the lake and trying to think of how he should tell Dream about the voices in his head, finding a bit weird that they seemed so calm, a small hum at the back of his head and not the loud screaming that made thinking absolutely impossible. 

_“Yeah so, I am now cursed with annoying voices in my head. They never seem to shut up and they claim blood most of the time when they want me to hurt something, it won’t stop until I kill or hurt something. Tommy, Wilbur and Phil are the only exception.”_

_“The voices wanted you to hurt me just by sake of it?”_ The blonde asked a bit offended, looking at his friend and watching as he let out a low chuckle, shaking his head without looking back at him _“Then why? You seemed fine at the start of the fight”_

_“I was fine, the voices were under control, but then Tommy walked in and they thought you were going to hurt him, so they went rampage. They only calmed down because Tommy stepped in, otherwise I would have sent you to respawn”_ Dream could make out the regret in his friend's voice and knew he would never blame him. Techno was even more of a victim, controlled by the rage of sawming voices inside his head, the blonde thought it was a miracle that the hybrid didn’t go insane.

_“So what are you gonna do?”_ Dream asked before facing the lake again, laughing when he felt the confused gaze boring into his face, looking at Techno again _“How are you planning on controlling them?”_

The look on the pink haired teenager answered the question for him, he had no idea of how he could solve this and Dream honestly also couldn’t think of anything. The younger watched as the hybrid reached into his pocket, pulling out a small letter and giving it to him. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, taking the piece of paper and unfolding it, scamming his eyes through the words written there.

_“You gotta be kidding”_ The boy mumbled as he finished reading, handing it back to Techno, only for the older to softly shake his head, signaling for Dream to keep it. His expression was serious, but Dream refused to believe it.

_“I need you to promise me something, Dream”_ The hybrid said in an unusual soft tone, red eyes open and vulnerable, waiting until the other boy nodded before continuing _“I need you to give this letter to my dad in a week”_ The hybrid sighed softly, averting his gaze silently _“And I need you to look after Tommy”_

_“Techno…”_ Dream whispered in a pained tone, he knew why Techno was doing this and he knew there was no way to change his mind, so could only take a deep breath, expression open and honest as he answered “ _I will do it, it’s a promise”_

Techno let himself smile, red eyes watching the lake for some long minutes before he got up, reaching out his hand to help the human get on his feet, both boys exchanged a silent look, barely nodding before going on opposite reactions, their promise made by the lakeshore in the sunset.

On the next day, Wilbur woke up alone in his room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it :)))  
> See you on the next chapter!


	7. Adjusting to a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil realizes Techno is missing and desperately tries to find him.
> 
> One week later, there's a knock at his door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back :DD  
> I literally speedran this chapter oh my god. We're getting to my favorite part of the story and I'm so excited!
> 
> Also, since i am isolated because i might have the rona, i will be writing more to pass time :))

Wilbur sat in the bed slowly that morning, rubbing the sleep of his eyes and yawning silently, only to look at Techno’s bed, frowning when he found it empty and perfectly in order, as if no one slept there last night, which was weird, because he could remember laying down with his brother, talking quietly in the dark. The brunette got up and changed clothes, switching his pajamas for a comfortable yellow sweater, brown pants and a beanie over the messy curls, walking out of his room and making a beeline to the kitchen, where Phil was already up. The teenager stood at the door, watching as his dad hummed a soft tune, making breakfast for the three kids that lived with him, his grey wings looked extra shiny and pretty, so the man probably preened the feathers, which were organized and beautiful. The man turned around at some point, smiling at his son

_"Oh… Good morning Wilby"_ Phil said in a soft voice tone, leaving the wood counter and walking to the brunette, the boy instantly leaning in, allowing the man to leave a small kiss on his forehead. Wilbur bit his lip, hand anxiously wringing the fabric of his sweater.

_"Dad, have you seen Techno this morning?"_ The sudden question caught Phil off guard, making the man turn his attention to the teenager, frowning in confusion and putting down the coffee powder in his hands. It was for Techno, Wilbur noticed, his twin brother was the only one who liked coffee and Tommy was not allowed to have it.

_"No, I thought he was still asleep"_ Phil said, approaching his kid again, adjusting the familiar green robe that he wore. A spark of worry lit itself inside the piglin hybrid, ears flickering anxiously with the unknown location of Techno, the older never left without warning them, specially after an episode with the stupid voices in his head.

_"He’s not…"_ Wilbur’s voice sounded weak, hands shaking with anxiety as he left the kitchen, ignoring his dad’s voice calling him. Something was wrong and he knew it. Quick footsteps brought him to their shared room, walking up to his brother's wardrobe and opening it, noticing that a few clothes were missing, but something more important caught his attention. Piglins liked gold in any form and when they were both eight, Phil gifted each one of them with a golden item, Wilbur had a small bracelet that he always wore and Techno had a beautifully carved axe, it wasn’t used for battle, gold was too frail, so the teenager kept it for decoration.

Wilbur noticed with horror that his brother’s prized axe was missing. His breath picked up and the teenager took a step back, gasping when a hand touched his shoulder. Phil was looking at him worriedly, trying to get an answer from his son. The brunette sobbed at some point, shaking his head and gripping at his father's clothes, desperately trying to find his own voice among the swarming thoughts in his head.

_“T-the axe…”_ His voice sounded faint, tearful brown eyes staring at green ones. Phil looked at the open wardrobe and paled up, noticing that the golden axe was gone. The man pushed down his panic, focusing his attention on the panicking boy in his arms, wrapping his arms around him and bringing to the bed, making the boy lie down, sitting by the side of the bed and taking one trembling hand in his, pressing it against his chest. It wasn’t the first anxiety attack Wilbur had, so the blonde man knew how to deal with them.

_“Follow my breath, Wilby. You’re alright”_ He mumbled before starting to take a few deep breaths, watching as his son tried to copy him with a little bit of difficulty, until he caught his breath back. The light brown eyes filled with tears made his heart ache, Phil leaned in and kissed the boy’s forehead again, smiling down at him " Try to sleep a bit more mate, I’ll go look for Techno._

Wilbur nodded and made himself comfortable under the cover, he trusted his dad and knew that if he found Techno, he was gonna bring him back safely. Phil got up and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him and taking a deep breath, adjusting his bucket hat with shaky hands and going to the front door. The man pondered for a bit, choosing to get his sword and strapping it to his belt, he needed to find his son, no matter what happened.

The morning wind hit his wings as he stepped outside, looking around and going down the stairs of his porch. The potato farm was carefully tended like always but still empty. Phil made his way to the barn outside the house, opening the doors and walking straight to a specific spot. To his horror, the big space reserved specially for Floof was empty and looked like someone had cleaned it recently.

The adventurer had to stop for a second to control his breath, pacing out of the barn and looking around, calling Techno’s name loudly, trying to find any clue of where the teenager had went and when his search on the ground didn’t work, he resorted to the skies, opening the big wings and flying close to the trees, looking for long hours before realizing his two other kids were still alone, bitterly changing his path and going back home.

As soon as he walked through the door, a crying Tommy hugged his waist, big blue eyes looking for any good news. Phil swallowed the lump in his throat, picking up his youngest kid and holding him close, shushing him softly as he walked to the living room, where Wilbur was sitting down, wringing his hands and looking anxious again. The brunette looked up when his dad walked into the living room, eyes full of hope turning dull when he realized the man was alone.

_“Well find him Will, don’t worry”_ The adventurer smiled sadly, sitting by the hybrids side and hugging him close, wrapping him with the big grey wings, Tommy sobbed loudly against his chest, asking over and over for his older brother. At some point, Phil wasn’t able to hold back his tears anymore, burying his face into the kids blonde hair and letting the tears fall down his face, praying that Techno would be alright.

  
  


It had been almost a week and it didn’t matter how much time Phil spent looking, he couldn’t find a single clue. Tommy and Wilbur were heartbroken, hanging around together more than ever inside the house, hiding in the youngest’s room and talking quietly. Phil always thought that adjusting to a new kid was a hard task, but as it turns out, adjusting to the absence of one of his kids was the worst pain he ever felt. 

The man cursed quietly when he realized he had made coffee that morning, Techno was the only one to drink it and it was a daily routine for the adventurer, make tea for Wilbur and for himself and make a little bit of coffee for the other twin. He realized small details that made the pain even worse. Wilburs hands were twitching every single morning, shaking and wringing as the boy looked lost.

After a few days Phil finally realized why. He would always braid his twin’s hair in the morning, brushing the long pink strands and making the most beautiful braids he had ever seen. Wilbur was the most depressed between them, locking himself up in his room and strumming his guitar in a mellancolic tune, only coming out to eat and spend some time with Tommy.

The adventurer realized the change of attitude of his youngest. Tommy was a naturally excited kid, but since Techno went missing, he seemed to get even more loud, trying to fill the crushing silence that took the house, and even if his beautiful blue eyes wouldn’t shine like before, he tried to make his father and brother a little bit happier everyday.

A knock at the door snapped Phil out of his thoughts, the man frowning before walking to the front door, ruffling his wings slightly before opening it. A gentle smile made it’s way on his face as he stared at sharp green eyes, softly greeting the teenagers at his front door. Dream had shown up a few times, to talk to the adventurer or just pick up Tommy to spend some time outside. His friends were standing a little bit behind, smiling at the winged man and waving happily.

Dream was wearing his familiar green hoodie, the porcelain mask was still missing, broken after the fight with Techno. Phil always thought the blonde had lots of potential to be something great, and as it turns out, he was doing it, making a name for himself at such a young age with his adventures.

Sapnap and George were by the stairs. The blaze hybrid wore his white shirt and black pants, long black hair being pushed out of his face by his prized bandana, there was an axe slung across his back, made out of diamond. Phil vaguely remembers it being a present from his father, Sapnap was almost like Tommy, full of energy and a burning desire to explore. George was by his side, a brown back slung across his skinny shoulders and a lopsided grin in his face, the black hair was brushed to the side and his eyes were hidden by the white clout goggles that seemed too big on him. The teenager was the oldest and one hell of a cleric, his skills with a bow were also admirable, hitting bullseye in training like a second nature.

The two other boys were standing a bit behind, the blonde one was holding his sword, one of the most beautiful works that Phil had seen, the netherite blade was made carefully, engraved with powerful enchantments that shone in a hypnotizing purple, it looked like something made for a powerful king. The boy wrote a white hoodie with jeans and a heavy golden medal hanging on his neck, the blonde hair was long and pulled into a manbun and his blue eyes looked sharp, cold like ice. The last one was another hybrid, an siamese cat with big slit blue eyes, he was wearing a simple shirt and jeans, holding a crossbow and sporting a potion support across his chest, he smiled at Phil with sharp teeths, waving in a friendly way.

Those kids were going to be something big one day, the adventurer strongly believed it, they were talented, brave and full of determination and curiosity, it was the perfect key. The heard his name being called and shifted his attention back to Dream, frowning when he saw the worried expression in his face. Seeing the boy’s face was still weird, everyone was used to the smiling porcelain mask covering any emotion that he would conceive.

_"Phil, is Tommy awake?"_ The blonde said with a calm tone and before Phil could answer, small footsteps echoed through the house, a mop of blonde hair and big doe eyes popped behind the adventurer, smiling widely at the sight of his brother’s friends. Dream smiled, reaching out to ruffle the messy blonde hair " Hey there, buddy._

_"Before you even ask. Yes, you can take him out to play"_ The winged man said with a chuckle, watching as his youngest son ran back inside to change and grab his wooden sword. A soft _hello_ made its way to their years and Wilbur appeared at the door, brown eyes looking sad and a forced smile on his face. Phil frowned and carded his hands through the brunette’s hair, the hybrid was having more depressed episodes as time went by and judging by his looks, today wasn’t a good day. Dream seemed to notice it as well, smiling at his friend and patting the taller boy's shoulder.

_"Hey Will"_ The blonde mumbled calmly, Wilbur smiled and waved to the other boys, who greeted him excitedly before he went inside, disappearing inside his room once again at the same time Tommy came back, wearing a yellow and white shirt and light brown shorts, wooden sword swinging excitedly. Dream smiled at him, but looked at Phil once again _“Toms, can you go wait with Sap and George for a second? I’ll catch up with you guys in a second.”_

The boy just shrugged, giving his father a quick hug and running outside, throwing himself agaisnt Sapnap, who laughed loudly, hoisting the boy up and spinning him around, making the childish laugh fill the warm air. His attention was brought back to Dream, who asked if he could go inside. The adventurer took a step back, inviting the teenager in before closing the door, guiding him to the kitchen so they could sit and talk better.

_"Tea? "_ The older asked as he sat down, but the boy just shook his head before taking a deep breath and reaching a hand inside his pocket, hesitating for a second before pulling out a letter. Phil frowned in confusion, staring at the piece of paper that was handed to him by the blonde. Dream had a sad look on his face, eyes gleaming with hurt as he refused to stare at the man in front of him, burning holes at the table surface. The adventurer opened the wax seal, unfolding it and starting to read, feeling faint at the words that he found there

_"Techno asked me to give it to you"_ The teenager’s voice wobbled, watching as Phil's eyes slowly got filled with tears, reading the letter over and over again, until a sob came out of his mouth. He couldn’t believe it, he _didn’t want to believe_ . Techno ran away, leaving his family behind without a proper explanation _"He also asked me to look after Tommy.”_

The adventurer broke down, burying his face in his hands, letting himself cry quietly, feeling a shaky hand touch his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. His own hand reached it, placing it over Dream’s trembling fingers and grasping it tightly. He felt like his heart was being torn apart over and over again, desperately wanting to believe that it was some sort of wicked dream. It took him a long time to calm down, but when Phil finally found his voice again, he looked up at the teenager by his side, getting up from his place at the table and smiling wetly before pulling him to a tight hug, combing his hand through the blonde hair and feeling the tears wetting his green robe.

_“Thank you for giving me the letter”_ The adventurer said softly, holding the crying boy until he calmed down, stepping away with a deep breath and wiping the remaining tears off his face _“Let’s go, Tommy is probably waiting for you”_

Dream smiled and nodded, hugging Phil one last time before leaving the house, closing the door behind him and walking up to his friends. The winged man stood in the kitchen, watching as the group walked away from his house, Tommy was smiling widely, chatting his heart out with the teenagers and swinging his prized sword. The man smiled and shook his head, going back to making some food for him and Wilbur, plating two scrambled eggs with some toast and a nice hot cup of tea before walking out of the kitchen, knowing that the brunette was not getting up anytime soon. He took a deep breath, Techno was reckless sometimes, but his son had always been smart, and as much as he hated it, he knew he had to trust him.

For now, he needed to help his kids to heal and get used to the empty space that the house now had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Where do you think Techno is doing now?
> 
> Also, Tommy is gonna be the focus on the next chapter :)) so get ready for big brother Dream team + a special character that is going to make an appearance :D


End file.
